


Stars in the Sky

by KatWrech



Series: Storks Snippets, Probably Abandoned [7]
Category: Storks (2016)
Genre: Multi, Mutual Pining, One Word Prompts, there's too much to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: One-Word Prompts! Every chapter has 10-20 words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, this wasn't my original idea! If you wanna give credit to someone, give credit to CallMeCurious! It was their fantastic idea - or at least I got my inspiration from them. I asked them if it was okay for me to do this, but it seems like they're not online anymore - or at least not on that profile. Uh, CallMeCurious, if you tell me to take this down, then I will immediately.

**Claim  
** _(v.) formally request or demand; say that one owns or has earned something_

Junior wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry when Tulip stormed into his office and threw herself into his chair. “I claim this chair!” she yelled, spinning as fast as she could.

“Tulip,” Junior tried, but she interrupted him with a childish spark in her eyes.

“Too late! It’s mine now!” she laughed, spinning even faster than before.

Junior shook his head, and let her have her fun.

**Chicken  
** _(n.) a domestic fowl kept for its eggs and/or meat_

Dougland stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his suit one last time. “You can do this,” he told himself, nervously fanning his face. He’d been waiting for this day for months! “It’s just a date.” He took a deep, calming breath, and tried not to freak out. “A date with Pigeon Toady. You can do this.”

**Different  
** _(v.) not the same as another or each other_

_I’m normal_ , _I’m normal, I’m normal_ , fourteen-year-old Tulip chanted to herself as she walked towards the goal for today. _It’s not me, it’s them. I have a family. Someone wanted me._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I’m not normal_ , she thought, and bit back a sob.

**Mark  
** _(v.) make a visible impression or stain on_

Tulip tried not to blush as she walked towards her desk in the Letter Sorting Department. Her friend, Laura, shot one look at her and slapped a wing to her beak. “Oh my,” she exclaimed, and smiled widely.

“Don’t ask,” Tulip said, and tried to adjust her scarf to hide her hickeys.

“How is that even possible?” Laura asked, and walked over to help her.

“ _Don’t. Ask_ ,” Tulip repeated sternly, and her face turned the same color as her hair. 

**Polemic  
** _(v.) a strong verbal or written attack on something or someone_

Junior hummed quietly to himself, and clicked _delete_ on yet another hate mail. _I love who the heck I want to love_ , he thought, and smiled. _And she’s worth it. She’s worth it all._

**Care  
** _(v.) look after and provide the needs of_

Junior sighed, and pushed open the door to Tulip’s bedroom. “Hey,” he said, softly. “Are you awake? I’ve got some soup for you.”

The room was darker than the rest of her place, but Junior could still see the way her face lit up when she heard about the soup – or maybe it was because she saw him.

**Land  
** _(v.) come down through the air and rest on the ground or another surface_

Tulip’s breath came in short, sharp puffs as she carefully maneuvered herself and her jetpack towards the ground. Junior was standing nearby, ready with a fire extinguisher, should it be needed. He was wearing an expression of worry, but when Tulip’s feet made contact with solid ground, he exclaimed something and rushed towards her.

“I made it!” Tulip cried, smiling widely, just as his body crashed into hers and he wrapped his wings around her in a hug.

“You made it,” he agreed, softly. “Thank God.”

**Sly  
** _(adj.) having or showing a cunning and deceitful nature_

Hunter leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Slowly, a sly smirk spread over his beak.

His date, a beautiful stork with large, purple eyes, giggled and fanned her face. “My, my,” she grinned. “What a… _nice smile_ you have!”

Hunter’s smirk deepened, and his date pretended to faint.

**Organ  
** _(n.) a part of an organism that is typically self-contained and has a specific vital function_

_Thump, thump, thump_ , came the rhythmic beating of Junior’s heart. Tulip, who’s head was resting on his chest, smiled a tired smile before slipping into sleep.

**Forge  
** _(v.) create something strong, enduring, or successful_

Dougland thanked whatever Gods might be listening that Pigeon Toady had marched into his life. Despite everything that had happened, they managed to forge a solid and secure relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, I, ah. kinda forgot it?

**Raincoat  
** _(n.) a long coat, typically having a belt, made from waterproofed or water-resistant fabric_

Tulip stared up at the sky in silence. Junior wasn’t sure if she was crying or not, the rain made it impossible to tell. He sighed softly, and pulled off his raincoat to hand it over to her. “Uh-” she said, making the first sound in almost ten minutes. “J – Junior?”

“I’m a bird,” Junior said, looking straight ahead and refusing to meet her gaze. “The rain doesn’t bother me anyway.”

He could feel Tulip’s gaze on him for a few moments more, but when he stubbornly kept staring forward, she pulled on the coat and snuggled into it. “Thanks,” she whispered, and leaned into his side.

“…no problem,” Junior replied, and wrapped his wing around her shoulders.

**Telephone  
** _(n.) a system of transmitting voices over a distance using wire or radio, by converting acoustic vibrations to electric signals_

_Driiiiiing. Driiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiiiing._

Junior looked up from the papers he’d been glaring at. That wasn’t his phone. The stork frowned, and shot a look at Tulip, wondering why she wasn’t answering.

She was snoring softly, head resting on her arms on top of all the paperwork.

Junior blinked, before smiling softly. Well, that explained.

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_ , the phone insisted, and Junior hurried to grab it and walk away from the table. Tulip deserved this rest.

The display read _mom!!!!_ , and Junior swallowed hard before clicking the green button. “Hello,” he said. “Tulip can’t speak right now-”

“ _Oh no, is she hurt?”_ came a worried voice from the other side. “ _Who are you? Why do you have her phone?_ ”

Junior sighed. “I’m her partner, and I have her phone because we’re currently in the same room.”

“ _In the hospital? Why can’t Tulip answer?”_

Junior sighed again, and reached up to pinch the bridge of his beak. “She’s fine, but sleeping right now, okay? She deserves this rest. She’s been having problems falling asleep recently, so I’m not about to wake her up.” There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. “Can I, uh, can I take a message?”

There was more silence, and then the voice on the other side shrieked. “ _Oh God, why didn’t Tulip tell us she has a boyfriend!? This is good news! Oh, I gotta tell the whole family this! Darling! Tulip has a boyfriend!”_

“Wha- no, we – we’re not partners like _that_ , I’m not her boy-” A long beep signaled that the call had been ended. “…friend,” Junior finished lamely. “Dang it.”

**Reason  
** _(n.) a cause, explanation, or justification for an action or event_

“Could it be magic?” Beta said, pacing back and forth with a troubled frown.

“Tiny Thing was three months or something,” Alpha growled, dismissing the idea. “Of course it wasn’t magic.”

“Well, how do _you_ explain the utterly adorableness?” Beta snapped, sitting down on his hind legs to glare at his mate.

Alpha shrugged helplessly.

**Worthy  
** _(adj.) having or showing the qualities that deserve the specified action or regard_

Tulip glared at the filthy, orange bucket that the birds who were unable to fly were forced to take. Cornerstore.com _really_ didn’t seem to think that anyone else than storks were worthy of working and still having some sense of dignity left! She growled quietly to herself, and left in a hurry to design something that could actually help.

**Fur  
** _(n.) the short, fine, soft hair of certain animals_

“Cuddle time!” Beta yelled. Alpha cried out when the larger wolf pounced at him and curled up into a ball of fur, with only a tiny gleeful howl.

A moment later, Alpha had regained his composure, and sighed softly before wrapping his arms around Beta. “I’m only allowing this ‘cause no-one’s nearby,” Alpha growled.

“ _We’re_ here!” a random wolf said as she walked by with her friends. “You make a cute couple.”

Alpha groaned, and hid his face in Beta’s thick fur. “Please kill me,” he muttered.

“Aww, I can’t do that,” Beta complained playfully. “You’re way too good at cuddling!”

Alpha made a soft whine and buried his face deeper in Beta’s fur, causing two other wolves passing by to smile widely.

**Extinguish  
** _(v.) cause a light or fire to cease to burn or shine_

“Nobody can extinguish the fire of my heart!” Tulip sang happily as she worked on her most recent project.

“I’m gonna extinguish the fire of your life if you don’t shut up now!” Junior yelled in an irritated voice from down the hallway.

Tulip grinned, and sang louder than before.

**Omelet  
** _(n.) a dish of beaten eggs cooked in a frying pan_

“Mom,” Tulip said, voice shaking as she looked up at her mother with a horrified look. “Mom, I’m really sorry, but I can’t eat this.”

Her mother frowned in worry and confusion. “Why not? Sweetie, are you allergic? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“No, it’s not that,” Tulip said, although she might as well be. Just the thought of eating this… it sent shivers down her spine. She fought back a gag, and pushed the plate away from her with an apologetic look. “But I was raised among storks, remember? Birds. That lay eggs.”

Her mother’s frown turned into a horrified stare, and she slapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh my God! Darling, I’m so sorry, I forgot about that – I – I’ll put this in the freezer or something! Is there anything else you want to eat?”

Tulip smiled gratefully. She thanked the heavens every damn day that her mother turned out to be so understanding.

**Godfather  
** _(v.) a man who presents a child at baptism and promises to take responsibility for their religious education_

Pigeon Toady stared proudly at the picture of that first baby, the one he’d snagged out of an envelope and hung up on his wall. It was only appropriate that he had a picture of her; he was her Godfather, after all.

**Bless  
** _(v.) pronounce words in a religious rite_

Tulip out down her phone and exhaled shakily. She’d told both herself and Junior that she didn’t need her mother’s blessing… but it was still a great relief to have it.

**Puzzle  
** _(n.) a game, a toy, or problem designed to test knowledge_

Alpha scowled at the puzzle pieces scattered across the cave floor. “Damn it,” he growled. “I really don’t understand this!”

Beta gave him a comforting look, and plucked the irritating piece right out of his paw to push it into the place it belonged.

Alpha threw his paws into the air with a resigned air. “I give up,” he scowled. “I’m not cut out for this.”


End file.
